Episode 15
'Just a Thank You '(ただありがとうを Tada arigatō o) is the 15th episode of the Kyōkai no Rinne anime. Summary Ageha makes a bento for Rinne, who just wants to clear up misunderstanding with Sakura. Unexpectedly however, sealed inside the lunch is an evil spirit that grants three wishes. Plot Overview Ageha is sitting alone in her bathtub, wondering if she is in love with Rinne. Meanwhile Rinne stands at the instrument box, when Ageha comes up and hugs him from behind. As usual Sakura gets the wrong idea and walks away before Rinne can explain. The next day, Ageha makes a lavish bento said to grant any wish. She intends to win Rinne over and comes across Tsubasa. They decide to work togther to get with their respective crushes. Rinne then hesitantly accepts the bento from Ageha with the belief that it was for thanks for saving the shinigami earlier. Throughout the day, Rinne attempts to explain with Sakura but she ignores him or he is interrupted each time. Later in class, people take notice of the bento and open it. Rinne grows increasingly agitated and wishes to speak to Sakura alone to clear up the misunderstanding. Outside, Ageha happily sits on a tree branch when she gets a call from home. It turns out the bento box housed an evil spirit that granted three wishes but ate the person's soul after the third wish. She dashes to the classroom, but there is a barrier around it and the rest of the class has been teleported outside. Inside, Rinne and Sakura are alone with the spirit manifested as a giant octopus sausage. Rinne ignore it and finally gets his words off of his chest, saying Sakura is getting the wrong idea about him and Ageha, but she waves it off with an "And?". Rinne is at a loss for words and the sausage monster pesters him about making more wishes. He tells it to be quiet, to which it complies as though he wished it. Eventually he and Sakura realize it's an evil spirit, and Rinne picks up his scythe just for Ageha to jump in and slash the evil sausage into tiny ones. Rokumon had used a barrier breaking spray just moments earlier. Ageha then tells Sakura to back off of Rinne, but Sakura doesn't understand what for. Ageha is taken aback, wondering if the two were already together and runs out ashamed of her cluelessness. She comes across Tsubasa again, this time being tempted by a group of the evil mini sausages to wish to be with Sakura. Ageha dispatches them quickly, scolding Tsubasa, an exorcist, of almost falling to the spirit's trap. The sausages have scattered about town now, telling people about granting their wishes. Ageha saves a girl she passed by earlier in the day, who was just about to wish for forgetting about a boy who had a girlfriend already. Since Ageha is a shinigami, she can't be seen. The girl then says that there was nothing to be ashamed about being in love though, and Ageha is encouraged by those words. Meanwhile, Sakura sees Rinne at the instrument box looking for offerings. Before either could say a word, a lone evil sausage arrives, and Rinne squashes it. He mutters that there were probably more and that it would be hard to get rid of them all, and asks Sakura for 500 yen. She smiles and says yes, when Ageha comes in and, while clutching his hand, asks Rinne for his help getting rid of the spirit as a side job. Rinne looks back to Sakura, explaining it's just a side job, but to his dismay she doesn't respond and walks home together with her friends. Cast in order of appearance * Ageha * Rinne Rokudō * Rokumon * Sakura Mamiya * Rika Momoi * Miho * Tsubasa Jūmonji * Soul Eater King Adapted Chapters * Chapter 41 * Chapter 42 Trivia Gallery Ep 15 Rinne and Ageha.png Ep 15 sausage monster.png Ep 15 Ageha and Tsubasa.png See also Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 1